Hybrid in Town
by Jonathan112
Summary: The story takes place 10 years after Jak 2, 3, Combat Racing, and the Lost Frontier. And an old friend of Naruto's returns, but can Jak trust him when a new Metal Head invasion and a new KG deathbot invasion commences just 2 days after his arrival? Who is he and why is he so powerful? Note: First chapter is Point of Veiw of the character and I do not own Jak & Daxter or Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Stranger

'_clink'_ = sound effects

'shut up rat' = thoughts

Version of Naruto in story belongs to Miyuki-ice-fox.

Stranger's Point of View

I know something was wrong today, it was quiet, a bit too quiet. I opened my eyes after hearing a _'clink'_ coming from the bar, looking over I saw Sig taking a beer, which meant he was either nervous or he was heading out to do another mission for Krew. My eye scar was also acting up today, 'Maybe its just a bit of the creature's acidic blood still inside the wound' I thought, but I knew that wasn't case. Looking over I saw Krew hovering over Naruto, poor kid, Krew made Sig cut off the fox-like ears he had to hide the kid, but to me that was too much, sure I tried to brace myself to the scream it would bring, but none of the dying or injured screams I heard before could prepare me for what escaped the kid's mouth. I sorta took him under my wing, trained him a little bit and wrestled with him, and wound up getting a another scar; 4 claw marks, the kid thought I would punish him for it, but I just said I enjoyed new scars every once in a while, he calmed down afterwards. Closing my eyes to drain out the tension in the room, I wanted to get a little sleep, but I was unable to fully enjoy it because the door to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon suddenly flew open causing me to lose my grip on the ceiling with a loud '_thud_'. Getting up while clutching my head (it always hurt after rude awakenings) I saw a small orange ottsel go right between Sig's feet. Going up to the small creature I grabbed it by the scruff of its neck with my tail bringing it right to my face, before it got close it was fighting and trying to sound tough, but as soon as it got close I could see the fear in its eyes, even smell it, but then a hand grabbed my tail and made me drop the creature into the other hand. Pulling my tail out of the guy's grip, I went up to the green-blond who had done it, looking him in the eyes he met my gaze, but for once I broke the gaze, for once somebody stared me down, I could stare Sig or even Krew down, but this(?) a 17 year old had made me stand down! Walking over to one of the booths I curled up in defeat, and zoned out on the conversation afterwards. Waking up I noticed Sig, the green-blond, and the orange weasel were gone, but upon looking at the bar counter I saw Krew advancing towards Naruto with an angry look in his eyes; throwing one of my specially designed grappling hooks, I pulled a startled Krew towards me, putting one of my clawed hands around his fat neck, I got in his face.

"Look here Krew, if I find out you hurt Naruto directly or indirectly, YOU…WILL…WISH…I…NEVER…WORKED…FOR…YOU! UNDERSTAND?!", I yelled into his terrified face, releasing him he flew back a ways and he regained himself.

"Oh, that reminds I have a job for you too, 'ey. Go into the Wasteland and collect, oh say….. 10 Metal-saur skulls.", He said with a tiny bit of fear in his eyes.

"Fine, Krew." Heading towards the door I took a look back, I saw a "don't go" look on Naruto's face, waving goodbye I arced out of door and towards the wasteland. I never found out what he did to the kid, but I wanted to make him pay for betraying Haven City, but a particular green-blond and his ottsel did that for me.

End of Stranger's Point of View

Regular Point of View, next chapter

For those that wondering what this guy meant by "arcing", its one of his abilities. He turns himself into a lightning bolt and can travel long distances and go through most objects especially metal, very bad if you're completely metal, but tingles if you have no to little metal on (left out part where he arcs through a Krimzon Guard causing the guy to dance). Please review but be constructive, don't be complete jerks about this first time doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 10 years later

Naruto was leaning on one of the Naughty Ottsel's walls lost in his thought, it had been 10 years since his friend had been sent into the Wasteland by Krew, but the guy still hadn't come back and he, Jak and Daxter during their stay in the Wasteland hadn't seen the guy either, he even asked the Precursor monks in the Wasteland if they had seen a black haired raptor hybrid, but all he got was a quick shove out the door by Seem, Samos and the new Dark Eco sage Tym had fainted when he asked them, Onin had had a heart attack and was now at the Haven City Medical Facility and all she had been able to "say" was "the destroyer of worlds". Getting up he was heading back inside when he suddenly found himself in a headlock and being given a noggie when a familiar voice spoke up.

"How you been doing kid?", the voice sounded familiar, but it didn't sound right though. Freeing himself, he looked at the guy. The guy was about a foot taller than Sig, had about the same muscular build as Sig, was clad in blue armor, but had no armor on his arms, was bare foot, had black hair with black dread locks on the back and sides of his head (dread locks; look at Predators or Knuckles from Sonic), he also had piercing orange eyes that he had to look away from, and sharp white teeth that looked like small daggers. The guy also had 2 scars: the first one was a very noticeable eye scar on his right eye, the second was 4 claw marks on his right cheek. Looking at his claws he saw they matched the scar, but he remembered only clawing two guys, one was a now deceased Krimzon, the other was a friend who he clawed by accident. He also noticed a piece of metal in the guy's left shoulder, but he couldn't see what it was covering. Getting annoyed at the guy he let out a soft growl, but was surprised to see a hurt look on the guy's face.

"Naruto, I can't believe you would growl at me. Your first friend in Haven, but maybe….you don't recognize me do you, kid?"

Shaking his head and turning around he decided he had had enough of dealing with this guy and was preparing to head into the Daxter's bar when he heard a raptor-like roar come from behind him and found himself in another headlock being given another noggie, this time the voice was dead-on, calm but also battle-hardened.

"Now do you recognize me, kid?"

"Yeah", he replied while reaching up and wrapping his arms around the guy's neck, he then threw over his shoulder and pounced on the guy. Within seconds a dust cloud swallowed the two and soon noises that sounded like a fox vs. a raptor erupted from the cloud. A loud whistle pierced the air, and the dust cloud went away revealing a pinned Naruto with a raptor-like metal-tipped tail in his mouth and both arms pinned to his back with a tall black-haired raptor-hybrid man with Naruto's tail in his mouth and pinning Naruto's arms to his back.

"What in the name of the Precursors is going on here?!" yelled a ticked off Daxter jumping off Jak's shoulder.

Spitting out the guy's tail Naruto replied, "Hey Jak, remember 10 years ago the guy that grabbed Daxter and you forced him to drop him and he looked you in the eyes, but he broke away and went to one of the booths and curled up like a dog?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is him." Both Jak and Daxter's mouths dropped looking at the guy, he looked to be about 24, but 10 years ago he looked 24.

"What are you? Immortal?!" yelled Daxter at the guy. The guy spit out Naruto's tail and helped him up then turned to Daxter.

"Sort of, in a way. My name is Skyler.", the hybrid now looked like a human, but his eyes made Daxter very nervous. Skyler approached Jak, locking his gaze, "Heard much about you Jak defeated Metal Kor, defeated Cyber Errol, destroyed the Day Star, killed Mizo, even went to the Brink and got the world back in order. Impressive." The man looked away then looked back at Jak "I will make you break your gaze with me one day Jak." After the guy walked inside the bar Jak spoke up.

"Jeez, what's his problem?"

"He's still mad about being beaten by you 10 years ago" Naruto replied.

"He holds a grudge that long?"

"Yeah sometimes longer."

Walking inside the bar, they saw the guy hanging from the ceiling with the tail wrapped around him. Daxter was getting ready to say something when a hand clapped him in the mouth seeing that it was Jak he went quiet.

**Time Skip: The Next Day**

Skyler woke up and went to one of the bar stools, he asked Naruto for water with Krew's "special brew", he nodded and went to a secret compartment that Daxter during the remodeling hadn't found and removed a bottle that you could clearly see had Dark Eco in it. Daxter at seeing this grabbed from the fox.

"Are you CRAZY Naruto?! This stuff could kill anybody if they drink it!"

Both Skyler and Naruto looked at each other and started laughing, putting a puzzled look on Daxter's face.

"You don't know anything about Skyler do you Dax?"

"Uhhh-"

"Sorry Dax, but its what Krew used to put in my water when I didn't listen to him."

Daxter's mouth dropped at hearing this and the bottle fell out of his hand and was grabbed by the guy's tail and opened and half the bottle was poured into the water and the guy drank the mug without any side effects.

"Uhhhhh-"

"_BURRRP_" A small amount of greenish-orange fire erupted from Skyler's mouth covering Daxter who was now burnt to a crisp, but alive.

"Uh, Dax?"

"Yeah, Skyler"

"Ya may want to jump into the port."

"Why?"

"Fire's acidic, but if you want to risk it, don't blame me when your fur starts melting off your back."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"3,2,1.…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! IT F#$%^ING BURNS!"

"Jump in water."

Running as fast as he could Daxter jumped into the port and returned all soaking wet with Jak, Naruto, and Skyler laughing, pointing at Skyler, "I hate you." and then fell on his back unconscious. Suddenly Jak and Naruto's communicators went off with Torn's voice coming through "Jak, Naruto I need you guys here now! We got two problems both of them serious!"

"Okay we're coming. Uh, mind if we bring a friend?" Jak asked uneasily.

"Fine just get your butts over here!"

Within minutes they were at the Freedom League HQ, upon entering the command room, Torn looked up and pulled out his own Vulcan Fury and had it aimed out Skyler.

"What is that freak doing here?!" Yelled Torn.

"Torn calm down! He's a friend." Naruto replied trying to calm the ex-Krizmon down.

"Not the last time I checked!"

"What do you mean, Torn?" Jak asked.

"He-" before anyone blinked Skyler had his hand over Torn's mouth.

"Listen Torn, I don't care what you still think about me, but I'll tell them when I think its time to, okay?"

Torn nodded and put his gun away and Skyler removed his hand.

"Now the reason I called, we have received reports of a large Metal Head group heading towards the new eco mine, and I want the four of you to take them out."

"Yay, more Metal Heads to kill, can't wait!" Daxter said, for once, happily.

With the four gone Torn remembered why the guy disappeared from Krimzon reports…

**FLASH BACK:**

"Commander Torn get up here!"

"Yes Baron."

The guy in the solitary confinement room was in pain probably from the shrapnel still sticking out of his arms which Torn cold here the guy screaming and yelling to help him. Now in the observation booth with the Baron and another KG, they watched as the guy pulled the large chunks of shrapnel from himself and fling them to the wall and screaming and bleeding glowing blue blood. After all 5 chunks were removed something…happened. The man got a visible orange aura around him, claws grew, his eyes went from orange to blood red and started to tear the room apart and yelling he would kill everyone and clawing at the metal wall along with trying to bust down the reinforced Precursor metal door.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." the Baron said as he left the room along with Torn who halfway out did hurl, but the third figure just watched with a cruel smile on his face, running out the door he caught up with Praxis and spoke.

"Praxis we can use him against the Metal Heads to win this war!"

"No, Errol. He's too uncontrollable, when he's done release him."

Errol was mad that the Praxis had rejected his idea, but would soon find somebody else to toy with.

**FLASH BACK END**

Shaking his head, Torn knew the guy was good, but something didn't feel right, namely the reappearance of this guy along with the KG death bots and Metal Heads, he began to think things over.

The four had arrived at the new eco mine only to find a few thousand Metals in the outside of the mine, but luckily the Metals hadn't spotted them yet. Trying to get past the two outside guards they let Skyler take them out, watching as he suddenly was behind them and snapped one's neck like a twig and grabbing the other one and twisting its neck and spine in different directions then bending the body in opposite directions then ripping it in two. They then went inside the mine only to be greeted by the entire Metal Head group, pulling out an unknown type weapon, that seemed to resemble a Vulcan Fury, but look like it had bigger rounds, Skyler pulled the trigger instead of looking like rounds flying out it looked more like a beam weapon obliterating any Metal Heads in its path, but it soon turned into an all-out fist fight against the Metals with Daxter becoming Dark Daxter (he gained the ability after the Brink adventure) and all four tag-teaming against the Metals.

Within 18 hours they had cleared the small cave of Metals, but with everybody hurt and low on ammo, 3 of them collapsing and the fourth carrying them back to base.

Torn was beginning to wonder why they were taking so long, suddenly the door flew open and in walked a wounded Skyler carrying a wounded Jak and Naruto on his shoulders and a wounded Daxter with the tail, setting them down gently the guy walked over to him, "Mission complete Oh High and Mighty Commander Torn, goodnight everybody!" and the guy spun around and fell to the ground, chuckling he ordered a medical team to deal with the four.

End Chapter

Sorry if this chapter seemed long and not very exciting, but trying to get story done in head and by the way I own none of the Predator or Sonic Franchises, any thing you recognize from other stories or games are just added in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Invasion

Waking up screaming Skyler found himself in a bed, he remembered what happened the day before, no way the Metals had gotten so powerful that quickly. Walking downstairs he found he was back in Daxter's bar, sensing eyes on him he turned around to see Naruto glaring at him eyes partially red.

"Alright kid what do you want to know?"

"Everything Skyler. Why did you stop Torn from finishing and what took you so long to get back here?"

"The first I won't answer, not yet anyway. The second 800 miles from Spargus, 3 Metal Head nests, and 25 Marauder camps. Happy?"

"No. I asked Onin about you and she gave me "the destroyer of worlds" before having a heart attack. That ring any bells?" Naruto asked and then realizing his friend was in shock went up to him and helped him to a booth.

"Nobody should know about that. Complete Accident. Whole planet wiped in 40 minutes."

"Sorry, didn't know."

"Don't tell Jak, Daxter, or any body else got it?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

**Time Skip: 2 Hours Later**

"Jak, Daxter, Naruto,…..Skyler. We got another problem. A new KG Blast bot is advancing towards the Power Station take it out before it gets there." Torn's voice came through the communicator. Getting in front of the blast bot proved to be a problem, it towered over them like a person does an ant, seeing a maintenance hatch they climbed in only to be greeted by 10 KG soldiers. Within 30 seconds all but one soldier was dead, some crushed, shot, ripped open, or ripped apart, the last soldier was shaking and wide-eyed as his enemies advanced upon him, getting ready to take a shot he saw a bright flash and his gun fell to pieces in his hand and saw a raptor-like hybrid grinning at him he felt he was running out of elbow room fast and looked behind him at once seeing the opened hatch and then he heard a raptor-like roar and looked forward only to be tackled and wrestled into the nearby weapons room.

"Help me! Don't let me DIE LIKE THIS!" screamed the now bleeding Krimzon as he tried to get out of the weapons room and away from the hybrid.

"AH! NO! NO! NOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" these were his last words as he was pulled back into the room and was greeted by raptor-like roars as his body was slowly and painfully mutilated by the hybrid's claws and teeth.

All three looked on as the lights in the room flickered on and off at how brutal Skyler was to the guard, emerging from the room he had no blood on him, but a piece of the guard's leg hung from his mouth, noticing this he sucked it up then swallowed it. Daxter run to the hatch and emptied his stomach, while Jak and Naruto looked away.

"What? Its like eating meat, you guys do it all the time!"

"Not…ugh…the same." replied a still sick Daxter.

"Found the self-destruct button!" yelled Naruto.

Pushing the button and vacating the exploding bot, Torn's voice came over their communicators, "Guys we just learned the whole West Wall has been destroyed, Metals are pouring in like mad we need you guys to defend that area while we evacuate the rest of the city. MOVE! NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Torn's Betrayal

Arriving at the breach they saw Metal Heads everywhere, but when civilians saw them they bolted past the four towards the evac zone. It took them until night to drive the Metals away and discovering one of Skyler's other abilities. Skyler became as tall as Giant Dark Jak with 4 spikes sprouting from his back and also grew 2 more tails and also breathed torrents of greenish-orange fire at the Metal Heads, which for some reason let civilians get through unharmed but burned and melted any Metals that tried to get through. Within seconds the Metals were in full retreat.

"Yeah! We're routing them!" yelled a happy Dark Daxter.

"Wait! Something's not right." said Jak as transports, both Krimzon and Freedom League, appeared. Spitting fireballs at the Krimzons, the League transports open fired on Skyler wrapping his arms in eco nets and pulled them away from him, then huge eco nets wrapped around his body causing him to fall to the ground.

When one Krimzon transport landed out stepped a supposedly dead character, Errol, but he looked more like himself aside from half his face being metal, running over to him Jak was gonna wallop him right in the face but Errol stopped him.

"No, no, Jak why don't you take your anger out on the true villain this time?" Errol said pointing towards a League transport and out stepped Torn.

"Torn you son of a mmpphh" yelled Jak but was unable to finish it as Dark Dax and Naruto held him back and Dax clapping him over the mouth.

"Torn what's going on here?!" yelled Dark Dax over the loud roars of Skyler.

"Errol's getting rid of the monster you three call "Skyler" replied Torn pointing towards Skyler.

"Why you- Let me at him Dax, I don't care!" yelled a fully enraged Naruto as Dax held both Jak and Naruto back from ripping both Errol and Torn apart.

"Why'd you do it Torn? He's not a monster after all aren't we three monsters then?" asked Dax while holding onto the struggling Dark Jak and Naruto.

"Because you three haven't seen what he's capable of doing! Errol get out of my sight!"

"Right away and the deal I made with you will be upheld as long as nobody tries to rescue the hybrid." replied Errol after getting back into his transport and 5 extra transport lifting the now defenseless Skyler into the air.

"WHAT DEAL DID YOU MAKE TRAITOR?!" yelled both Dark Jak and Naruto at Torn.

"He'll have his forces only attack the Metal Heads as long as he has your "friend", so don't bother rescuing him!" replied Torn before entering his transport and getting way; releasing his two enraged pals he watched as Dark Jak threw a large concentrated ball of Dark Eco at Torn's ship before returning to normal. Looking to where Errol's ships had went they noticed a very visible trail of the greenish-orange fire, nodding towards each other they went after Errol.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prison Break

Arriving at the KG base at dawn, the trio saw a large building with KG soldiers either running out or being thrown out, taking a closer look, which Jak had to deal with Daxter trying to get binoculars from, saw greenish-orange fire inside the building and saw two lone Krimzons apparently going out to patrol pointed to the soldiers so Dax and Naruto could see, they nodded and getting into a position to ambush the two guards which was fairly easy then put on the guards armor and "hid" the bodies.

"Jak, why is it that I have to be prisoner?"

"Because Dax, me and Naruto are the only ones the armor will fit and besides who ever heard of a spiky backed Krimzon?"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Don't I always?"

Approaching the base they all got nervous.

"Hey you two! What's with the rodent?" asked a KG which appeared to be a commander.

"We found him, uh, scouting the base. Where should we put him?" responded Jak trying to sound like the KG he was impersonating.

"Put him with the freak!"

Sensing Naruto's anger he hurried them along to the big building and throwing Daxter inside, they saw Skyler was had his arms chained to the wall, and the tails put into an electronically locked chain, and a muzzle which stopped him from chomping any guards that got too close, but not breathing the greenish-orange fire. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom, "Attention all KG report to the shooting range immediately."

Appearing to beat up Dax, no KG stopped to tell them to move along and when the door closed they removed the helmets and armor and proceeded to free Skyler.

"You guys shouldn't have come here."

"Ah, come on dude. We're the Troublesome four, and we ain't about to let somebody like Errol break this team apart! Besides we're all monsters, right? You're a raptor/human/dragon-like hybrid, I'm an eight foot dark eco monster, Jak's tall, dark and gruesome, and Naruto's some kind of beast, but the point is we may be monsters but we're friends and WE AIN'T LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YA!" Daxter said as he climbed up to the guard post where there was a foolishly asleep guard with the key card for the electronic lock. Stealthily approaching the guard, he took the card slid down a pipe and was walking over to them with a big smirk on his face, but before he got completely to them, the guard post door flew open.

"Stop them you idiot!" yelled Errol who was very enraged at the guard who was now fully awake and shooting at the four (but rather poorly), taking cover behind crates and barrels in there, Jak and Naruto returned fire causing the soldier and Errol to duck, while Daxter got to the lock and swiped the card through the reader and watched as the three tails rose up and Skyler pulled his arms free from the walls and ripped the muzzle off his mouth and advanced towards the booth swinging a huge clawed hand towards it, the guard had gotten up to fire but was thrown (along with most of the roof) outside the building and plowed thru the door with ease and started breathing fire and throwing lightning around the base. Meanwhile the other three were advancing on Errol, who had jumped out of the booth at the last second.

"What are you gonna do to me? Kill me? Sorry, but that didn't work the last two times ya tried!" yelled Errol at his three aggressors.

"Sorry, but this time its torture, and for once I'm joining in!" replied Daxter.

"What?! You?! A two foot weasel?! What are you gonna a do claw me to death?"

'_zzzzzzzzaaaaaaaapppppp_'

"Hehhehehehe, what's a matter Errol haven't seen me like this before?" asked Dark Dax after he turned.

"I'm so dead…"

"Hey Dax, save some of Errol for me!" yelled Jak as his hands grew long black claws, and his skin turned a grayish blue and his hair turned silver and two black horns sprouted from his head, and his eyes turned black.

'_sssssssssccccccccccrrrrrrrre eeeeeeeeeeeeccccccchhhhhhh! Ssssssssccccccrrrrrrrrrreeee eeeeeecccccccchhhhhhhhhhh!' _Went Naruto's claws against a metal post.

"Don't forget about me guys!" yelled Naruto walking over as his sapphire eyes turned red.

Within ten minutes the base outside was destroyed and Errol was throw against a crate with one arm missing and both his legs no longer functioning.

'_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_' Each step get closer and shaking the ground when a giant claw grabbed what remained of the wall, Errol knew that this might be his end.

"Hey guys mind if I have a little a fun with the cyborg now?" asked Skyler still in the dragon-like hybrid form. Nodding towards him they backed out the way. Reaching for one of the two largest spikes jutting out of his back he grabbed it and lightning shot into his hand and within 30 seconds his whole right arm was covered in lightning. Reaching for Errol, the wounded cyborg trying to get away.

"Are you CRAZY?! Do you know what electricity will do to me?!" yelled a now terrified Errol. Within seconds of the claw wrapping itself around Errol and bright flash caused the three to look away, but didn't drown out the cyborg's screams of pain. After the light disappeared they saw Skyler's tail wrapped around the guy talking to him, dropping him he returned to his human form.

"Well, I just got done talking to Errol and made a new deal with: He won't attack us or Haven City and will only attack the Metal Heads, BUT if he breaks the deal we get to make him suffer!" Skyler told them as a League transport landed a few feet in front of them and Torn stepped out.

Looking around Torn saw the ruins of the KG base and upon spotting the four glaring at him he knew he was in trouble, but with a second he found himself pinned to the transport with claws wrapped around his neck and they were getting tighter!

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, YOU TRAITOR!" yelled Skyler in Torn's face.

"Because…'_gak'_…I have… valuable… information." replied Torn as he felt his lungs beginning to give way from the lack of air.

"IF YOU BETRAY US AGAIN, YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE THE SUN AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?!" yelled Skyler as he removed his claws from around Torn's throat, turning around the tail punched Torn in the face. Panting heavily from the lack of air he got in the transport motioning the others to follow, all but Skyler got in who started arcing for the new Haven fortress, where every civilian was after the evacuation.

**TIME SKIP: 4 WEEKS LATER**

'_Thud! Wack! Crack!'_

"Come on Jak, ya gotta be faster than that." said Skyler who was training the other three heroes, but giving Jak and Daxter a hard time but going fairly easy on Naruto.

"Fine." said Jak charging him.

'_Trip! Slam!'_ (Skyler moved out the way and tripped Jak grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground.)

"Hehehehe. How do you expect to deal with the new Metal Heads if you can't even land a blow on me?" asked Skyler with a foot on Jak when he saw both Dark Dax and Naruto charging him he waited until they were within melee range and did a jumping double spin kick which sent Daxter and Naruto flying.

"Man you guys are worse than the League's own soldiers." Skyler said while chuckling a little as to why they weren't trying everything they had.

Suddenly Torn's voice cut in onto all their communicators, "Alright you four trainings over. We just got a report that the Metal Heads have set up a small base in the Sewers of Haven. I need you four to go down there and take it out."

"Gee, Torn when did you decide to start to giving us crappy missions again?" asked Dark Dax trying to get his back out the wall, who had to be helped out be Skyler, Jak, and Naruto.

"When I nearly got my head cut of by your friend you orange rat! Now get going!"

When they arrived at Haven, they saw KG death bots and soldiers patrolling the streets and fighting any Metal Heads that the League or KG found. Arriving at the sewer entrance they entered only to be greeted by 2 Metals with Red Eco staffs which were easily taken care of by both Naruto and Skyler. Stepping onto one of the light switches they saw that the Metals had changed the sewers a little bit. Advancing down the tunnels they took out every Metal Head they found until they come upon 2 Metals that looked like they were carrying some kind of staff that glowed blackish-purple at the ends. Taking cover the four started open firing on the 2 which was returned by the Metals with purplish shots from their staffs, one got a beat on Naruto and fired.

"Naruto look out! AAAAHHHH!" yelled Skyler as he shoved Naruto out of the way and took the Dark Eco Crystal right in the abdomen. Getting him behind cover he saw that Skyler was in pain and also noticed the crystal was barbed, grabbing it he pulled it out and tossed it away shattering as soon as it hit the ground. Getting up Skyler advanced towards the Metals while avoiding any of their shots he got to them and grabbed both by their necks and the three watched in horror at what happened next.

Grabbing the two Metals by the necks, Skyler then brought out another tail and impaled both Metals thru their stomachs.

"Lets see how you like it!" Skyler yelled as he sent the Dark Eco still inside of him into the Metal Heads which caused them explode in a cloud of Dark Eco and then turning towards a weak rock wall slammed the ground literally send out a tidal wave of Dark Eco which in turn brought in 20 regular medium sized Metal Heads, which the three were gonna help Skyler take care of, but stopped when they saw the usually greenish-orange fire was now the color of Dark Eco causing any Metal to explode instantly, but soon the Metals were on top of him but with each claw strike a Metal exploded. Within seconds every Metal Head in their area was dead without even leaving a single piece of Dark Eco for Jak or Daxter to absorb. Watching Skyler they saw him approach a wall and collapse, approaching him they noticed he was badly injured and it looked like his fast healing wasn't helping. The tails themselves seemed to have a mind of their own because upon the three's approach the tails pointed towards crates which held Green Eco, which the three collected and brought over watching in awe as the tails grabbed an aid and crushed one over nearly every wound, but Naruto noticed one wound wasn't getting any and upon closer inspection found out why, it was on the Skyler's left shoulder, were the piece of metal should have been was now a large hole that seemed to go to the bone. Looking for the piece he spotted it and told Daxter to go get it, nodding Dax went and brought it back and upon sensing it one tail grabbed it and put it back in its proper place. Upon completing their task the tails started to shake their owner which opened his eyes and clutched his head.

"Ugh…my head…What…happened?" asked a pained Skyler struggling to get up who had to be help by Naruto to his feet.

"Don't ya remember?" asked Daxter.

"No, the last thing I remember is pushing Naruto out of the way and then pain…and…darkness…"

"Well, I think we need to keep you away from Dark Eco crystals, unlike the liquid form, the crystals make you turn into some kind of Dark Eco infused Berserker! And I don't want to be on the wrong side of that!"

"Let me see." said Jak as he reached for Skyler's face his eyes turned a bright blue and looked inside Skyler and then taking his hand away, "I don't believe it, the Dark Eco is still inside you! Even after expelling so much its still inside!"

"I don't feel it…Naruto get me out of here, I need to go someplace…"

"Okay. Sorry guys looks like your on your own for awhile."

"Eh, two Dark Eco monsters are probably more than enough for Metal Heads, you just get Skyler where he needs to go." replied Daxter after getting on Jak's shoulder.

Getting out of the Sewers Naruto took Skyler to the now heavily defended Power Station where a new sector had been built called the "Eco Lab", where Tym and Samos were. Upon approaching the KG soldiers, they instantly took 10 steps to the side at seeing Skyler who they were now all afraid of bringing him in Vin appeared, "What are you doing here, Naruto and who's….AHHHHHH!", Vin's virtual head exploded and reappeared.

"What?" asked a confused and puzzled Naruto at Vin's now strange behavior.

"Nothing its just kind of, uh, scary to see the one who destroyed the KG base and sorry. Now what do you want?"

"Came to find Samos and Tym."

"Oh, okay. Head to your left and take the elevator to the top, but next time please announce when your gonna visit."

"Okay Vin."

Taking the elevator to the top they entered the lab, which upon entering Tym was there helping get Skyler to a table. One of the tails then pinned Skyler down and the other formed itself into a hand (remember metal-tipped) and pointed towards Pecker, who flew over and landed on Naruto's shoulder and taking a look instantly recognized the tail was "talking".

"The tail says that if the Dark Eco isn't removed their owner will be not so friendly as he is now….Aaaaarrrrrkkkk! Tym get the Dark Eco out of him as soon as you can, Naruto help the tails pin him down! Hurry!"

Doing as the moncaw told them Tym got a weird looking device and Naruto pinned the guy down who was now struggling and streaks of the Dark Eco were snapping off of him. Putting the device into Skyler's neck a large amount of Dark Eco came into the device and Skyler quit struggling.

"Did you get all of it?" asked Naruto who as soon as the tails let go, he let go.

"Well I got about 99% of it out, but the other 1% just doesn't want to come out, but I would suggest not letting anymore Dark Eco crystals near him, but the liquid form doesn't seem to affect him at all."

"Wait how'd you know about that?"

"Like I told your buddy Jak, I know Dark Eco when I see it, but I want to study this and also make sure he doesn't get impaled by another Dark Eco crystal, okay?"

"Yeah, because I'd hate to see what would happen if it happened again."

Helping Skyler up, they went back to the entrance to the Sewers. Upon arriving they saw Jak and Daxter waiting.

"So what happened?" asked Jak at see a still hurt looking Skyler.

"Almost had a Dark Eco incident." replied Naruto.

"Wait you mean…he almost turned into tall, dark, and gruesome?!" asked a now terrified Daxter.

"Yeah, but the tails helped us stop it." replied Naruto as the tails seemed to give a thumbs up at this. "But unfortunately, Tym wasn't able to remove all of the Dark Eco from him, but it doesn't seem to affect him, but I say we let him rest, anywhere available for it?"

"Well the Naughty Ottsel is in one of the heaviest guarded places now, so that could be a good place." replied Daxter. So that is where they headed unaware a masked figure was watching them from the rooftops and disappeared from view within seconds after which he thought his clan's most valuable member had been captured returned to his camp in the Wasteland reported to his leader and they all began to head for Haven.

End chapter

Sorry if this one was long, but I did add some fight scenes and a deadly power to Skyler. Hope any readers that like this story and make it this for are still enjoying it. Thanks and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strange Allies

Waking up in a cold sweat Skyler looked around. He was back in Daxter's bar, relaxing he got up. Walking downstairs, he went to the bar counter and began to think things over. Was parts of his past catching up to him or was he paranoid? Jumping as somebody's hand touched his shoulder he whipped around, relaxing as it was Naruto.

"Alright kid, what is it this time?"

"Nothing, but you really jumped. What's going on inside your head?"

"Nothing you ever need to know about."

"Ok…How'd you get that scar on your left shoulder?"

"Lets just say they're worse than your Metal Heads. Way worse. They don't care about what or who you are; they'll just come and take you away to whatever kind of heck hole they call home and kill you in the most painful way possible and their blood's acidic, melt your arm or face clean off unless you know how to deal with it. Still have nightmares about 'em…Hey where's Jak and Daxter?"

"At the Gun Course." replied Naruto after which Skyler brought out a huge handgun that didn't match any of the guns he'd seen before. "Uhhhhhh-"

"T-25b Standard issue assault pistol. Modified. Usually hold 10 rounds, now holds 20. Semi-auto. Usually requires reload, now it doesn't, contains self-manufacturing ammo factory (don't ask how I got that in there). Got any empty bottles?"

"Yeah." replied a confused Naruto who got up and pulled out an empty bottle and was scared to death when the bottle's lower half was blown to pieces by the handgun and Skyler hadn't even looked up. Passing out from the shock he found himself being shaken awake.

"Hey you alright, kid?"

"Wha…huh…w-w-what happened?"

"I shot the bottle, you passed out. Too close for comfort huh?"

"Yeah.." replied Naruto as his friend helped him off the ground, suddenly their communicators went off. Torn sounded alarmed. "Guys we got a major problem, both our forces and the KG are getting slaughtered and they can't see who they're fighting, get to the Southside of the Port and give them cover!"

"Great another mission from the ex-Krimzon." was the reply from a still sour Skyler over Torn's betrayal.

After the four had reunited they got to a high vantage point to see the fight. They saw both KG and League soldiers dead everywhere and a handful getting they're butts kicked by an invisible enemy.

"Let me handle this." Skyler said as the other looked on in shock they saw him arc over to in front of the dock and then let out a dragon-like roar, then out of nowhere figures started appearing and walking over to him in 2 columns and upon reaching him bowed their heads and went down on one knee. Jumping down the three went up to a flagpole to get a better look. Another figure appeared and appeared to be older than the rest of the masked soldiers and approached Skyler, suddenly the three found themselves grabbed and being carried over to him.

"Vanquisher, I found these three spying, do you want me to end their lives?" a croaking like voice spoke as they were held to the ground on their knees by strong hands.

"No, they aren't any danger to me." replied Skyler and motioned for their captor to release them. Turning around the three saw a tall figure with a mask on and two gauntlets on its wrists, backing away they decided they didn't want to be a part of this and jumped onto Jak's Jet board as soon as he had it out.

**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS LATER**

The three began to wonder who these masked "men" were. They wore masks so they're faces weren't seen, had two gauntlets on their wrist and carried a nasty looking spear, had shoulder mounted weapons, and seemed to croak when they talked. They were interrupted when Skyler walked in.

"Alright tough guy you owe us some answers! Who were those guys?!" yelled an annoyed Daxter.

"Old friends. They promised to stay in the Wasteland to take care of any Metal Heads they see."

"Wait they live in the Wasteland? How can they survive?!"

"You'll know if you see their world." replied Skyler who seemed to be amused at Daxter's shock, "By the way, they gave us a mission. They found a Metal Head nest a while back and have been unable to penetrate the defenses, they want us to go in and take the nest out."

At hearing this Daxter fainted. When Daxter came to he found himself in the back of a car which was really armed and armored, but could tell it was surprisingly fast when the brakes when slammed and he was sent flying into the windshield.

"Hey Dax, glad to see you're finally awake. Ok everybody out of the Griever." came Skyler's voice as two doors opened and shut. Climbing out he fell face first into the sand, getting up and spitting sand out he looked at the Griever, a tank on four wheels. The Griever was completely covered in thick armor and the wheels were spiked, the front had a spiked plow in front and a huge mini-gun on the back that required a gunner and missile pods on the sides and was black and orange colored.

"Yo, Dax. Ya coming?" asked Jak who was already at the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah…" replied Daxter who was still in awe at the size of the tank-car. Entering the cave, Jak pulled out his Vulcan Fury, Naruto his Scatter gun, and Skyler his U.E.E.R. gun (Unstable Explosive Energy Rounds, better known as the "Oblivionizer" which fires so many rounds it looks like a beam weapon) and entered the cave. After fighting a couple hundred Metal Heads they reached the Central Sanctum of the nest in which they saw Skyler ready an explosive.

"Okay we have ten minutes to get out." said Skyler getting up after setting the bomb.

"How big is that, it doesn't look very big." asked Daxter who was puzzled at the sight of such a small bomb.

"250 kilos."

"250?! Are you crazy?!"

"Heh, maybe."

Getting out of cave with 4 minutes to spare they got into the Griever and drove away as fast as it could go (260 mph even with heavy armor) and watched as the nest was obliterated in a fiery explosion that seemed to only rock the tank-car. Returning to Haven they decided it was time for a rest for awhile.

End Chapter

For those that have guessed the mysterious "men" are actually Predators and I just added them to liven up the story a little, you'll see them more in later chapters. If you don't like it remember I'm a first timer and besides it adds a little something. Please review and some suggestions will be taken if you have any. For suggestions please PM me. AND I do not own the Predator franchise or the Xenomorph franchise (Aliens) for those that have guessed what Skyler described as "worse than Metal Heads."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rage

"**Time to die!**"= Rage speaking

After the Metal Head nest mission the four were relaxing, Daxter with Tess, Jak with Keira, and Naruto was at the Gun Course practicing, while Skyler was in the Haven Forest. For some reason he always found himself at home in natural areas, but he could never understand why. Jumping into the water he was relaxing when he heard footsteps approaching, submerging himself he waited until he could see them from under the surface not recognizing them he changed into the raptor-hybrid and put his two back spikes to the surface and swimming towards them, the two started firing and he was able to easily dodge each shot and when near them he jumped out and pinned the two to the ground, getting ready to slice them he found himself punched in the face by a large furry clawed hand, getting out of the water he saw who he attacked, Jak and Naruto were being helped up by Dark Dax.

"Sheesh! What's your problem?" asked a mad Daxter.

"Sorry, but you guys should know not to sneak up on me." replied Skyler suddenly his communicator went off with Errol's voice on it.

"Look, Skyler I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot and would like to make it up to you. Meet me in the volcano in the Wasteland, alone." was Errol's message.

"Seems fishy….You guys stay here, I'll call you if I need you." said Skyler before arcing towards the Wasteland.

**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS**

The three were beginning to wonder what was taking so long when their communicators went off.

"Guys! Errol tricked me! He's here with a load of Dark Bots, I think…Aaah!…he's trying to turn me…Die already you stupid rust bucket!…you guys need to get here fast…"

Upon arriving they entered cautiously upon seeing tons of destroyed KG Dark Bots and went all the way inside and saw Skyler clutching his head and impaled in his back were 10 Dark Eco crystals.

"Guys…**stay**…back! **Can't**…control…**it!**" yelled Skyler as they saw him. He looked half changed, half was more menacing with spikes on his legs and spikes on his arm that went from the wrist to the elbow and his voice was changing.

"Nooooo**aaaaaaaahh! Finally free from that fool! And it looks like he brought me to another world to destroy, hahahah!"**

"Skyler-" yelled Naruto, but was shocked to see his friend wasn't there anymore.

"**Skyler's dead now you fool! Now there's only Rage! Ahhahahahah!"**

"NO!" yelled Naruto as he jumped at Rage and clawed him exactly were the 4 claw scar should have been and noticed a change come over Rage instantly.

"**AH! You little fox…brat…no!…I…have…to…be…free…ahhh**hhhh! That's it Rage! I should have done this a long time ago!" yelled Rage/Skyler as Skyler put his hands through himself and pulled Rage out from within himself suddenly Skyler burst into flames that were the colors of Dark Eco as Rage was orange flamed.

"**NO! You can't remove me! I'm you!" **yelled Rage as he was outside of Skyler.

"Oh, yeah? Well guess what. I can and you're going for a swim!" responded Skyler as he threw Rage into the lava. Then turning towards Errol they saw his regular features come back, but he was still covered in Dark Eco flames.

"Well, lets see what Dark Eco can do!" yelled Skyler as he advanced towards Errol.

The three were shocked as to how poorly Dark Eco affected him once Rage was gone, he was in total control, his usually already fast speed was tripled as he ran circles around Errol slashing the cyber apart. After 3 circles Skyler jumped a fair ways away and breathed fire, but was Dark Eco fire. Upon hitting Errol, the cyborg began to turn to stone, but was trying to advance through the fire, but before he could get close a blast of Dark Eco turned him completely to stone and shattered him. Returning to normal Skyler advanced upon the three, but was shocked to see them back away.

"What's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing. You just took out Errol and have complete control over Dark Eco." replied a scared Daxter.

"Oh, I see you're afraid that I'll go power hungry conquer your world and kill anyone who disagrees with me right? I'm not like that. I have had experience with power and I paid for it before! But you're not afraid right, kid?" asked Skyler turning towards Naruto.

"Sorry, but-" answered Naruto but was interrupted.

"Okay, Fine! Say good-bye to me guys because I'm leaving! Come find me when you can trust me again." and with those words Skyler arced to Precursors know where. Leaving the volcano the three began to wonder if they had been too harsh, especially Naruto, after all he knew the guy before Jak and Daxter had even met the guy. Wondering what he was going to do they headed back to Daxter's bar and went to sleep with doubts in their minds.

End Chapter

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The War

After a good night's sleep and breakfast the trio went to the Eco Lab on account of Tym having startling news.

"Alright Tym, why'd you call us here?" asked Jak as soon as they had entered.

"Think fast!" came Tym's reply. Catching the object in a second he looked at it, it was Dark Eco but he was unable to absorb it and it seemed less menacing.

"That is the Dark Eco I pulled from Skyler. Somehow his body is able to slowly stabilize, which allows him complete control over it and it won't effect those he deems as "non-threats", or you guys and it won't make him go power hungry like Skyheed or Gol did." stated Tym after seeing a puzzled look on the trio's faces.

"Too bad we chased him off." came Naruto's voice who looked pained and upset at what they did.

"Yes, but I have also found out that any Dark Eco removed from Skyler will stabilize even when not inside his body and any Dark Eco that gets touched by Stabilized Eco will slowly Stabilize and that's also why 1% of the Dark Eco inside him wouldn't come out. And from what you three told Samos, Rage was an uncontrollable form of Skyler that could be removed from him, but that was were the Dark Eco was really going, it didn't have enough time to Stabilize before he changed (and Torn told me the change could also happen with pain)." the last part Tym said under his breath and the three didn't here hear it. Suddenly alarms throughout the city went off and Vin came in.

"Uh, guys we got a problem! And its big! The Metals have breached the city again and they're swarming! Torn contacted me and you three are supposed to help the KG and League soldiers defend the city."

Arriving at the center of the city, the three saw it was an all out battle. KG soldiers and death bots fighting alongside League soldiers (none of the KG soldiers had worked for Errol willingly after Jak 3). Suddenly their comm-links went off with Skyler's voice coming thru.

"Hey guys, ya miss me?" asked Skyler.

"Yeah, where are you?" asked Naruto at hearing his friend's voice was overjoyed.

"Look up." came the reply.

Looking up the three saw a massive warship appear out of nowhere, how it got there without making noise they would never know.

"My friends brought their ship here and they're itching for a fight, now I just got three words for you. DARK CANNON BOMB!" yelled Skyler as he rocketed towards the battlefield in his Dark form and before the three could warn any of the soldiers, he hit the ground causing any Metals caught in the blast to turn to stone and shatter. Suddenly 60 explosions were heard overhead and 60 pods crashed around the battle field and out of every pod erupted 3 Predators, some charging straight at the Metal Heads, some using ranged attacks, some using a combination of range and melee. Changing form Daxter started to smash and crush any Metals he could get his claws on and Naruto slashed any Metal Heads around him. Suddenly the ground the erupted with a Dark Eco Crystal golem coming out and started to smash any Metal Heads it saw (Skyler learned how to do more moves than Jak in short period). KG and League transports were dropping off more and more troops as the Metals continued to pour into the city and the warship fired surprisingly accurate weapons at only Metals.

**TIME SKIP: 2 DAYS LATER**

'_Clink! Screech! Clink! Screech!_' (clawed foot clinking, injured clawed foot dragging)

These were the sounds as an injured Skyler limped along carrying an injured Jak and Naruto on his shoulders and an injured Daxter with his tail. Heading towards the League HQ he saw dead KG, League, and Metal Heads lying all over the place, even some of his Predator allies were dead, but after 2 days the Metals had retreated and anyone who was injured was getting medical help, but the battle had taken its toll on him as well as the city.

Arriving at the HQ he went inside and sat down next to a crate filled with Green Eco aid and brought out two more tails to help heal his friends while he healed himself. Removing the leg armor up to the knee he saw the Metal had down more then bite, it had removed some skin. Grabbing an aid he put it over the wound as the pain slowly went away as the Eco and his fast healing doubled the amount healed, but knew it would take a while before anybody here could fight again. Looking up at the upper level he saw who he guessed was Tess (from Daxter's description of her) and Keira looking worriedly at their boys who were now severely wounded. Sighing he brought out his own medicomp and put some Green Eco into it and put the needle into Naruto's neck and watched as a pained look crossed the fox's face and went away. The blond then got up and looked around a little foggy in the head and looked at Skyler and saw more wounds than before on him and went to help others.

They all knew that this war was far from over.

_**BACK AT THE WASTELAND VOLCANO:**_ A clawed hand latched onto an overhanging rock.

"**Hahahahahah, I'm baaaaaacccccckkkkk!"**

End Chapter

For those with good imagination and get songs stuck in your head easily, please imagine the hull fight scene music from the 1986 Transformers Movie (won't spoil movie for those who haven't seen it and its actually a good movie) for the small city fight scene described in this chapter. Please review, and if you have suggestions for this story I may take them in, just as long as I find them decent.

I also have another story in mind "Crash Twinsanity 2: Revenge of the Evil Twins" and I know you can guess this encompasses Crash's world, but it includes 2 major worlds and 1 to 2 minor worlds and was just wondering if those that have read this crossover and liked it so far, would like to see Naruto and Skyler in Jak and Daxter's world (major) in that crossover. Please PM with what you think (and if nobody answers I'll just add them in anyway) and my rule is the majority of votes wins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Down Time

(Please note I added this Chapter to soften up the story a little besides who heard of just action, but there might be some action in this chapter.)

"Okay, Skyler you win! YOU WIN!" yelled Naruto at his friend who pinned him to the ground by pinning his own arms to his back, letting go Skyler found himself tripped by Naruto and then tackled and his face shoved into the dirt. Using his tail he grabbed the fox by the ankle and hung him in the air while he got up and then threw the fox across the arena.

'_DING!_'

Skyler turned around to see Daxter vibrating after ringing the bell and went over to help Naruto up.

"Jeez, 10 years and I still can't beat you." said a defeated Naruto.

"Aahh, you'll do better next time, kid." replied Skyler while ruffling Naruto's hair. Looking around he spotted Torn.

"Excuse me a moment…" Skyler said walking over to Torn.

"Alright what's the ex-Krimzon want?" asked Skyler as soon as he got close to Torn.

"You realize you could be endangering them with your "abilities", right? And why haven't you told them?!" replied the aggravated Torn.

"They know about Rage now. They found out at the Wasteland Volcano, alright? What is with you? I no longer have to deal with controlling him. Thought you'd be happy." replied Skyler and then got a cocky smile. Grabbing Torn by the back of his collar, he hurled him into the arena, then threw a short sword and shield out there and lowered the arena for no escape and jumped in.

"Well, Torn guess its time to prove you wrong about me being a "monster". and with those words he brought out a wicked looking sword that was serrated and glowed with Stabilized Dark Eco.

The fight lasted for hours but ended when Torn's shield and sword were somehow (nobody saw how) knocked out of his hands and the sword's point put towards throat. Torn then gave up and left the arena.

**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS LATER**

Relaxing in the Haven Forest, Skyler was swimming in the small lake there and was wondering why the forest seemed to be one of the few places he felt the most comfortable when suddenly his eyes went wide as a past memory hit him…

**FLASHBACK: 20 years before Haven**

"Skyler get back to your position, you'll blow our cover!"

"Me!? Never! The droids won't see me coming."

"Get back! They have a hostage….."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Skyler! Skyler! Wake up! '_SLAP!'_" yelled Daxter as he slapped Skyler to snap him out of his trance.

"Who! What! Where!" yelled Skyler as he shot up and hit his head on the low bunk ceiling.

"Finally! You had everyone worried when you didn't report in." explained Daxter as he hopped off the bed and Skyler got up realizing the bunk was too small for him.

"Where is everyone?" asked a hurting Skyler from the head bonk.

"Eh, they went somewhere without me probably too "dangerous" for me even with my Dark powers."

'_THWACK!_'

Turning around Daxter let out a growl as Skyler's tail mocked him.

"Alright Dax, calm down. Not my fault they have a mind of their own."

"Yeah? Well…Keep your tails to yourself."

Removing his back and chest armor, Skyler saw that the armor was worn to were it could offer little, if any, protection. Pulling out his welder he began to work on it as the air began to make all the scars and scorch marks on his back burn, when he heard floor boards creak he shot around and saw a shocked Naruto standing there with his mouth open.

"What happened-" began Naruto, but was cut off by Skyler.

"Sorry kid, but my past is full of pain and misery for me and there's only a few good ones but I don't live in the past very much. Here its new, I enjoy, I have fun, and make new friends. I've given you what I don't mind talking about." replied a tired Skyler.

"Okay, how old are you really?"

"224."

"224?! But you look-"

"24? Yeah, it's a gift AND a curse! Enough! The memory's too…painful…" replied Skyler as he put the newly restored armor back on and left.

Arriving at a Metal Head outpost the trio heard grunts and advanced slowly towards the noise. Upon rounding a corner the saw Skyler fighting the Metals by himself and ripping them apart as soon as he got his hands on them. Approaching him after the Metals were gone, he was upset about something they could tell. Looking at them, they saw he was worried.

"Rage is alive and on the loose." was the words he spoke to them and then they knew that this war just got worse.

End Chapter

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Another problem

After returning to Daxter's bar, the four knew something wasn't right. Turning around they saw that Metal Kor's head wasn't hanging where it usually was. Suddenly it hit them as to why the Metals hadn't retreated for two days, it was a distraction to get Kor's head back. But before they could decide on what to do they were heading towards the (new) Eco mine.

Arriving at the mine Skyler took point with his Oblivionizer and slowly advanced into the cave and motioned for them to follow. Advancing quietly towards the main area they saw KG guard bots (that resembled a mixture of Magna guards and pikemen) that weren't very good at guarding because they easily slipped past 20 of them. Arriving at a cliff, they had to jump across one at a time, starting with Jak and Daxter, then Naruto, and Skyler analyzed the cliff's edge and did an angled jump towards the wall, back flipped off the wall, grabbed the cliff's edge and back flipped up and walked on as the three's mouths dropped in awe.

A while latter the four came up to a large drill that was lightly guarded and Skyler led them towards a back, and told them to stop while he scouted ahead. 10 feet ahead of the three he suddenly stopped and the three wondered why until a Red Eco sword came out his back and he collapsed on his knees.

"Skyler!" yelled Naruto as he rushed towards the robot and broke its cybernetic neck and then turned towards his bleeding friend. Wrapping his arm round Skyler's waist, he helped his friend off the ground and towards the exit while Jak laid cover fire for them.

**TIME SKIP: 4HOURS LATER**

After getting Skyler back to Have, they put him in the Medical Facility to be taken care of. Waking up Skyler found pain in his back and chest and looked to see a narrow slit in his armor. Getting up he left for Daxter's bar.

Arriving at the bar he walked in and sat down at the counter an began to think about what was going on when he saw Naruto he reached out but was shocked to see his hand go through the fox's head. Reaching for a bottle his hand went through it too, he then saw Daxter and arced into him causing the Ottsel to twitch which got Jak's attention.

"Hey, Dax you alright?" asked Jak as his long-time friend began to twitch.

'_**Tell him you're alright.**_' went Skyler's voice inside his head.

"Yeah, Jak…Never better. Excuse me a moment guys." said Daxter forcing a smile. After going into the closet he saw a ghostly face appear before him, but before he could scream a hand was placed on his mouth.

"_**Dax, its me.**_"

"S-skyler? What happened? Its been 4 days since you were skewered. Are you…'_gulp_'…dead?"

"_**No, not yet. I can feel my body is still alive, but you guys need to get me to Samos and Tym.**_"

"Okay I'll tell them." replied Daxter after which he walked back out Naruto and Jak, who noticed Daxter's fur was bent straight up.

"Guys, Skyler is here." said Daxter nervously.

"Where? I don't see him." replied Naruto after looking around the room.

"Okay big guy, you can come out now." said Daxter after which Skyler came out of Daxter's back and looked at the two. Jak and Naruto's mouths instantly dropped at seeing Skyler as a phantom. After explaining what they had to do and after talking to the two sages, the three (Skyler retracted back into Daxter's body) went to the Medical Facility only to find dead or injured guards everywhere and ran to the room where Skyler's body was only to find Rage trying to get inside Skyler's body.

"**Hahahaha, you're two late fools! HAHAHA! I'll soon be in control of your friend's body and destroy this world!**" yelled Rage at the three.

"_**NOT ON YOUR LIFE!**_" came Skyler's voice as he leapt out of Daxter and arced into Rage, suddenly Rag's own hands and arms were against him.

"_**You're weak and pathetic Rage. You pretty much allowed me to take over your body while Daxter seemed to fight my "intrusion". You'll never win Rage.**_" said Skyler as he caused Rage to punch himself.

"**NOT FAIR! HAHA! NOT FAIR! HAHAHAHA! You can't do this! I'm leaving!**" yelled Rage as he jumped out a window and disappeared into an alley. Skyler then returned to his body and woke up clutching his head in pain.

"Ugh…remind me…to…never…become a ghost…again…" he said while getting up uneasily and had to be helped by Naruto to walk because he felt disoriented. After arriving at the bar they let him rest a while and went to the counter to talk.

"Ugh…that experience was worse than returning to Misty Island after I got turned into short, cute, and fuzzy!" complained Daxter who just got a head shake and eye roll from Jak.

"Hey! I could of lost a friend there so SHUT UP YOU ORANGE WEASEL!" yelled Naruto with his tail bristling and eyes red and barred teeth. Daxter instantly backed away from his enraged friend and went to find something else to do. Jak was surprised at this and wondered how close these two were and if Naruto would bark like this over his friend he wondered as to what would happen if either of the two died. After seeing Naruto calm down he decided to ask Skyler some questions and walked over to the both where Skyler was resting.

"Jak, I know that you have some questions about me, but I won't give up my past to those who don't trust me." was what Skyler said before Jak had even opened his mouth and was shocked to see the guy hadn't even moved an eyelid. Walking away he thought that the guy was strong already but doubted that he was using ALL his power and wasn't too sure if he wanted to see what the Metal Heads planned to do with Kor's head or Skyler's full power.

End Chapter

Sorry if this chapter was long and boring but at least you now know it takes more than a sword thru the chest to kill him. By the way for those that haven't figured it out Rage is insane. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jak vs. Metal Kor, again

_Note: For those with weak stomachs please skip to "time skip: 40 minutes later" after Skyler kills the Metal Head because even though I wrote it, it made me sick, but if you want read at your OWN RISK!_

After they all had a night's sleep and breakfast (excluding Skyler who never seem to eat except when tearing Metals apart) they headed towards the League outpost near the old Metal Head Nest. The three who had been there before looked at the now ruins, while Skyler seemed on edge. Suddenly a familiar voice, even to Skyler, spoke.

"Well hello, my young friends. Long time no **see**!" the last part was growled out. Turning around the four saw Kor, but in his human form looking like he did 10 years ago.

"Kor?! How-" asked a startled Jak as Daxter changed into Dark Daxter, Naruto got on the defensive, and Skyler went raptor.

"Now, now, my friends. I have come with a warning not revenge. My minions tell me you destroyed the Day Star years ago, but the Dark Makers are returning and I for one will help you destroy them, but it will only be a temporary truce, **so don't get comfortable!**" explained Kor and began walking away.

"How do we know we can trust you Metal Head?" asked Dark Dax.

"I may be a Metal Head, but I keep my word." was Kor's reply before he disappeared.

**TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY**

The four were doing a training exercise, "How to not get your butt kicked by Skyler", and the three were failing each time they tried to hit him, he either moved or dodged the attack and the three were getting sore from his hits (they feel like cinder blocks) when suddenly a Metal Head appeared behind him and he threw his fist straight into its gem and they could hear the gem and skull shatter and then Skyler did a spin kick and they heard the neck snap as the kick was delivered and then he put his fist thru the Metal's chest and pulled out its blackish-purple heart and then crushed it in his hand, seeing this the three rushed to the edge of the building and emptied their stomachs. Getting up, the three still felt and looked sick as Skyler disposed of the body but took an arm off and began eating it like a chicken wing which caused the three to go and hurl again.

"Ah, come on! Toughen up guys, besides Metals taste like chicken." was what Skyler said as he approached the sick trio.

"I can't…ugh…believe you can eat them like that." said a sick Jak as the guy kept eating the Metal's arm.

"Well, they're better roasted." was Skyler's reply after which caused the three to hurl again.

"Wimps!" Skyler said under his breath as he took another bite out of the arm.

**TIME SKIP: 40 MINUTES LATER**

The four were heading towards the New Palace, but were stopped by a sudden beam of dark light at Skyler who instantly clutched his head.

"No…won't…betray…friends…"

"Skyler? What's wrong?" asked Naruto who was getting worried.

"Dark Makers…trying…to turn…me…against…you guys…but…won't…let THEM!" at those words a blast of electricity erupted from Skyler and the three around him instantly had bad hair days.

"Sorry, had to do it so they wouldn't turn me…" he said as he tried to stop himself from laughing at Daxter who now looked like a puff ball.

Suddenly a Dark Precursor robot appeared in front of them (it's a Dark Maker form of a Precursor robot) and a voice spoke from within.

"You three have caused us much pain since that day! And you!" it said as it pointed at Skyler, "With all your power what do you do? Help these pathetic fools and not conquer this world! You are not fit for those powers!"

"I'm more fit for them than you are! AND IF YOU CALL MY FRIENDS "PATHETIC" AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LIVE TO CONQUER ANOTHER WORLD!" yelled Skyler as he became the dragon-hybrid and grew to actually be twice as big as any Precursor robot around.

"P…A…T…H…E..-" was all the Dark Maker was able to get out before a massive fist hit him in the face and sent him flying towards the Wasteland with an enraged Skyler behind him. The three then went to the Haven Airfield where the Hellcat from their adventure over the Brink was stored, hopped in and went after the two giants.

After arriving in the Wasteland they saw the Dark Maker getting his butt kicked by Skyler who was breathing the acidic greenish-orange fire at the Dark Maker and using his three tails as Gatling guns on the Dark Maker and soon Metal Kor was on the scene as well using his scorpion-like tail to pry the head open and removed the Dark Maker from the cock pit and the three watched as Skyler ripped the Dark Precursor bot to shreds and then returned to normal as Kor met them on the ground.

"See? I kept my word as I promised, but once this Dark Maker is dead, we're enemies again." said Kor as the three approached.

"Let me at him Kor, he's mine." said Skyler as his orange eyes went so red that as soon as the Dark Maker saw them he screamed in pain and begged to be killed by someone else, but was denied his plea and soon found himself in clawed hands and thrown to the ground as Skyler's body once again changed but this time into something that even made Kor afraid of the enemy he faced.

Skyler's face changed into that of a dragon's, as his body grew to be as big as Kor's and his arms grew spikes that glimmered with Stabilized Dark Eco and electricity, his back spikes started sending out streaks of lightning and Stabilized Dark Eco, as his eyes burned at the Dark Maker, the Dark Maker was screaming for someone to finish him, but was ignored by the trio's and Kor's shock at this, suddenly Skyler breathed fire at the Maker, but it had both Dark Eco, lightning, and the acidic greenish orange in it which covered the Maker and caused him to scream even more and then Skyler jumped into the air and brought out a huge ball of concentrated Dark Eco and slammed it down full force on the Maker which caused a huge explosion causing the three to shield their eyes with Kor shielding them with his tail and covering his eyes as sand blasted them from the explosion. When the sand died down they saw a raptor-hybrid Skyler clawing at the Maker's fossilized remains with the same burning red in his eyes, Kor then turned into his human form and was afraid.

"I suggest we leave this place and I won't bother you for a while." motioning for the three to leave Skyler to alone as he continued to attack the fossilized Maker. The three along with Kor went into the Hellcat and flew away.

"Never in my life have I seen someone so…aggressive. Not even when he destroyed one of my outposts, years before you three, was he like that." said Kor with noticeable fear in his voice.

**TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY**

Skyler walked in looking exhausted and also confused. He walked up to the counter and sat down, Naruto walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened…after…Kor got the Dark Maker…?" asked Skyler.

"Don't you remember? You turned into some kind of monster and fossilized him!" said Daxter.

"All I remember is grabbing the Maker from Kor then…nothing…"

"Please don't tell me you have another Rage-like character in you." said Naruto with fear in his eyes and voice.

"No, I don't kid. But that was one of my more powerful forms, but I guess he enraged me so much I don't remember much of it." replied Skyler who looked hurt.

"Kor called he wants us to fight him at the ruined Nest." came Jak's voice as he entered the room, looking serious.

"He also wants you there too, Skyler." continued Jak.

After arriving at the ruined Nest, they saw Metal Kor waiting for them. Suddenly the fight was on between Jak, Dark Dax, and Naruto vs. Metal Kor at first they seemed to be winning, but they Kor hit Naruto sending him head first into a rock instantly knocking him out and Skyler who was waiting for the right moment saw this and got really mad.

"Kor you….AAAAHHHH!" yelled Skyler as a symbol suddenly appeared on the back of his neck and he fell to his hands and knees and started to change again.

Naruto was losing consciousness and saw Skyler's neck glowing and then saw him change. Skyler's head turned into that of a dragon, his body grew longer and he sprouted wings that arced lightning off the tips, and 3 tails came out, and the last thing Naruto saw was a huge greenish-orange scaled dragon lifting off the ground before he lost consciousness.

Skyler flew up into the air and breathed Dark Eco fire around Kor, who didn't feel like getting burned, and landed next to Naruto and nudged him a little and then an angry roar escaped him and charged Kor who wasn't expecting it and pinned Kor to rocks and impaled Kor with his three tails thru the chest and put his strong jaws around Kor's neck and twisted his neck halfway around and then let Kor drop dead. Turning around he advanced towards Jak who was helping Naruto up, but the fox was still unconscious, and returned to normal and looked at his friend's head and saw blood, but was interrupted when he heard a voice he really hated.

"**HAHAHAHA! I know you want him to live but I'll break you by killing him then this world will be MINE by taking over your body! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**" yelled Rage, but soon found himself pinned to rocks by spears fired from a gun Skyler had brought out.

"Get him out of here Jak. I've got some unfinished business to attend to." and with those words Skyler brought out a red flaming skull in his right hand and a Dark Eco ball in his left and combined the two with lightning and then closed his hands and then opened them, but the skull was now Dark Eco flamed and then Skyler crushed it and his hand had Dark Eco flames on it. He then charged at Rage and jumped in the air (imagine this like Altair from Assassin's Creed jumping to do a high-profile kill), and brought the fist into Rage's face and then…

**LOCATION CHANGE: OUTSIDE THE RUINED NEST**

Outside Dark Dax and Jak were carrying Naruto away when the whole Nest just exploded behind them the two turned around to see the fiery explosion consume the whole structure. They then noticed Skyler emerging from underneath rubble and then crush a skull in his hand. Jak ran over to him before the guy collapsed and the only words that escaped Skyler's mouth were, "That blast should have killed me too…",and then he was out.

**TIME SKIP: 2 DAYS LATER**

Naruto woke up in the Haven Medical Facility and stretched until his feet hit something looking down there he saw Skyler, in his raptor-hybrid form, curled up like a dog and also purring. Laughing to himself quietly he looked at Skyler's neck brushing a few of the black dread locks and his eyes went wide at what he saw, a symbol of a dragon and a fox surrounded by a circle and then his mind went back to when he had first seen that symbol, on a wall somewhere a long time ago with the picture of a man with black dreadlocks and another picture showed the man's neck and the symbol and underneath was writing in Precursor "Fox Dragon". Shaking his head he looked at his friend and noticed greenish-orange fur was starting to come out on the tail. The fox couldn't believe it. Getting up he walked a ways away and began to think while he heard the purring still coming from Skyler, then Naruto remembered something from two days ago, Skyler had changed into a greenish-orange dragon and had noticed some fur on the tails before passing out. He then heard a raptor-like yawn and turned around to see Skyler waking up and scratching his ears with his legs and noticed his ears were now more like his own, but with the greenish-orange coloring and Naruto began to wonder how come these changes happened when they fought Kor and then he realized that Skyler was protective of him, he never let Krew get near him, he seemed cautious towards everyone except Jak and Dax and he also pushed him out of the Dark Eco crystal's way.

"How're you feeling kit?" asked Skyler.

"Fin-wait. What'd you say?" asked Naruto who hadn't heard the last part clearly.

"How're you feeling kid?" repeated Skyler.

"Fine…" replied Naruto still confused about what his friend had said when he noticed that instead of the usual one tail out he had all three and all seemed to be covered in a small amount of the greenish-orange fur.

"Come on. We got to get back to Daxter's bar." said Skyler after he had walked halfway through the door.

At the bar everything was quiet except for the three talking upstairs while Skyler hung from the ceiling in his usual place.

"Guys I'm telling you there's something weird going on here with Skyler, I noticed that he has all three tails out now and his ears are now like a fox's, and I think he called me "kit" instead of "kid", but corrected himself when he repeated the question." said Naruto as the two were shocked at what he told them.

"Hey, Jak, remember in the Forbidden Temple in Sand Over? That symbol was there." said Dax after a long pause.

"Yeah. Under the symbol was writing…what was it…"Beware the Fox Dragon when the Fox is in Danger." was Jak's reply. Suddenly Naruto's eyes went wide…

**FLASHBACK**

A young fox-tailed, fox-eared blond was running through the ruins of a village trying to get away from the green eyed creatures that wanted to hurt him when the ground beneath him gave way causing him to fall and believing he would plummet to his death closed his eyes but instead found himself in a clawed hand and lifted to safety.

"Climb on kit." came a voice. Looking at the creature he saw it was a fox-eared dragon with greenish-orange scales and greenish-orange fur covering its three metal-tipped tails. Upon the green-eyed creatures turning the corner he saw Dark Eco fire erupt from the creature's mouth killing 15 of the creatures and slicing 4 more into pieces with its claws, the finally one got its head bitten off and swallowed by the dragon. Turning its head to the right, the young blond saw a scar on its right eye.

"What's your name kit?" asked the dragon.

"Naruto" replied the young blond.

"Mine is Skyler, kit." replied the dragon…

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto shook his head and looked at the two in front of him.

"I think Skyler's been around since I was a kid." said Naruto after a few minutes.

"Go and ask him then." said Daxter as he jumped onto Jak's shoulder with a grin on his face.

Walking downstairs he saw Skyler hadn't moved and the tails were wrapped around him, he was front of Skyler and then his friend leapt down from the ceiling and spoke.

"Alright kit, you got me. I was around since you were little and I'm actually as old as I say and I'm also from a different universe, but I'm not gonna leave here any time soon. You've grown on me and so has this world, sure its incomplete and in ruins in some areas, but its still a nice place besides how can I leave someone who I can pick on and protect?" were words Skyler spoke as he gave the blond a noggie and Jak and Daxter watched as the two began to wrestle but were soon pulled into it as well and when they were done Dax was on the bottom with Jak on top of him pinning him with Naruto pinning Jak and Skyler pinning them with a foot.

"Aw man! No fair! You three are four times as big me!" complained Daxter as he struggled to get free while the other three were laughing, but their fun was cut short by Torn over their comm-links.

"Guys! We got a problem. A new KG War Factory is moving towards the city, but when I ask if any of the KG with us know about it they just shrug at the question. So you guys are gonna check it out." said Torn.

"You guys go ahead, I'll make sure you'll get out clean." said Skyler as he removed his foot.

A while later the three were inside the factory and Daxter getting bored leaned against a gun rack that tipped over and had a domino effect on the rest of the racks until they hit the alarm button.

"DAXTER!" yelled Jak as the alarm blared and sounds of footsteps approached.

"Uh, Oh…." said Daxter.

End of Story

Yeah, Yeah, Boo the writer. I have another story that contains the Troublesome 4 coming up and it will be under Jak and Daxter/Naruto crossover section. I also have the first two chapters for "Crash Twinsanity 2: Revenge of the Evil Twins set up and am waiting for what people would like, Jak's world with or without Skyler and Naruto and is under Crash/Jak and Daxter crossover. Please PM for what you would like and please review this.

Note: Next story will have another of Skyler's friends visit, aside from the Predators.


End file.
